


Nah, man…that was a love tap

by simplyn2deep



Series: 100 Things: a Blogging Challenge [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 Things Blogging Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If his daughter thought Kono was “super cool, Danno!” who was he to argue with that assessment. Plus it didn’t hurt that she could handle herself against the big boys on the surf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nah, man…that was a love tap

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note 1:** Not beta'd so any and all errors/flubs/mistakes are mine. Sorry. I'll do better next time! :)  
>  **Author's Note 2:** Written for [100 Things: a Blogging Challenge](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com/939954.html) and for the Big Bang Challenge at [](http://h50land.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**h50land**](http://h50land.dreamwidth.org/). [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=willow_fae_20)[willow_fae_20](http://www.livejournal.com/users/willow_fae_20/) originally prompted this: _an AU where Danny still moves to Hawaii but 5-0 doesn't form. Danny keeps hearing about 'Miss Kono' who is Grace's surf instructor (to Danny's amusement, not chagrin -- he's more laidback in this 'verse). When he finally meets her sparks fly._ Apparently it sort of ended with the potential for sparks flying.  
>  **Author's Note 3:** Taking the scene from episode 1x01 where Danny and Kono meet on the beach

Danny had been away from Hawaii and his Monkey for nearly three months. Much too long in his opinion, but his mother needed help fixing up the house for when his father was released from the hospital after surgery from a near fatal fire rescue. During his time away, he had daily phone calls and Skype conversations with Grace. He learned all about what she’d been doing over summer vacation and in those activities, a ‘Miss Kono’ was heavily featured.

\------

“She’s super cool, Danno!” Grace said during one conversation. “She used to be a professional surfer, but then got hurt and couldn’t do it anymore.”

“If she couldn’t do it anymore, how is she teaching you to surf?”

Grace giggled. “She got hurt a long time ago, Danno. She’s much better now, but didn’t want to go back to being a professional.”

“As long as you’re having fun, Monkey, I’m super proud of you,” Danny said. “I have to go, but I’ll see you this weekend when I pick you up after your lesson.”

“Okay, Danno! I love you!” Grace replied as she hung up.

\------

Danny made his way around various kids frolicking in the surf to the spot where Rachel said Grace had her surf lessons. He easily picked Grace out in the surf as she was wearing a bright pink swimsuit and her board was bright yellow and blue.

Danny stood to the side and watched as the other person, Kono, he figured, gave Grace some last minute instructions and paddled away. Danny held his breath as Grace easily caught the wave, popped up on her board and began to ride it to shore.

Half way there, he caught sight of someone getting dangerously close to his daughter. He wanted to yell out, but it wouldn’t have done any good. He noticed Kono saw the man as well and began to paddle to be near Grace should she wipe out – which she did, and instantly popped up from under water. She coughed some and with the help of Kono, made it to the shore. Danny waited a bit, until they were fully on the beach to approach.

Danny got one look at Kono and couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was a sight to see, that was for sure, but she worked on a level with Grace that not many people were able to get on.

Kono made sure Grace was okay and uninjured before approaching the man who caused her student to wipe out.

“Ho, brah!” Kono leaned back and delivered a perfectly executed punch to the guy’s face. “Think twice the next time you want to drop in on someone’s wave!”

Danny could barely contain his shock and whatever noise he made caught the attention of Kono and Grace.

“Danno!” Grace exclaimed as she dropped her towel and ran to him. “I didn’t know you were here already!”

Danny dropped to one knee to catch Grace as she flew into his arms. “Of course I’d be here Monkey! I got in late last night and you were my first stop today.”

Grace pulled away from the hug and smiled at him. “Did you see me on the wave, Danno?”

Danny eyes went wide as he smiled at her. “I did, and you were excellent!”

“But I wiped out,” Grace added with a little pout.

“Hey, now…,” Kono said as she joined them, “none of that pouting. And you didn’t wipe out. That guy just wasn’t paying attention and dropped in on your wave.”

Kono got to Grace’s level as well. “And what did I say was one thing you should never do while surfing?”

Grace gave a ghost of a smile as she responded. “Never drop in on a wave someone else is riding.”

Kono smiled in response, then glanced at Danny before whispering to Grace, “Who is this?”

Grace turned and looked at Danny before smiling and looking back at Kono. “That’s my Danno! I haven’t seen him in three whole months!”

Danny stood and extended his hand as he introduced himself. “Danny Williams. I’m this little surfer’s dad.” He tussled her wet hair.

Kono stood as well and extended her hand to shake his. “I’m Kono. Grace talks a lot about you.”

Danny smiled and laughed some. “She talked a lot about you too. For teaching my Gracie to swim and surf, you have to be a surfer with the patience of a saint. And uh…that was a great way to handle things.” He pointed with his head to the surfer who was quickly retreating.

“Nah, man…that was a love tap,” Kono said as she bit her bottom lip and ducked her head at what Danny said. “Grace is a quick learner. She’s lots of fun to work with.”

“Oh! Miss Kono…maybe you can teach Danno to surf!” Grace exclaimed excitedly

“Oh, that’s okay Monkey. I don’t want to take away from your lessons.” Danny replied.

Kono lifted her head and gave him a bright smile. “I don’t mind at all. Grace tells me you’re the best at everything, so I’m sure surfing shouldn’t be a problem.”

Danny gave a nervous laugh and looked at Grace who was giving him her most extreme puppy dog pout. “Please Danno…”

Danny sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

\------

Danny had finally given into Grace’s suggestion for him to learn to surf as well and had been meeting with Kono just about as often as Kono was meeting with Grace.

Danny was glad he was finally to a point where he was no longer surfing on land, but not ready to embarrass himself in front of Grace, so he stuck to practicing in the water on the weekends he didn’t have her.

“Pretty soon you’ll be doing this with Grace,” Kono commented as they jogged from the water.

“Not too soon, I hope…,” Danny replied, “I mean…I’d love to surf with Gracie, that’s why I’m doing this.”

Kono smiled at him. “Oh, I know.”

“It’s just that I enjoy spending time with you,” Danny mumbled.

Kono gave him a brighter smile. “I like spending time with you too.”


End file.
